The overall objective of the program is to train physicians in head and neck oncology for a career that combines laboratory research with clinical practice. This unique Research Training Program at the University of Pittsburgh will enable trainees to develop both basic research and clinical skills. Potential trainees are selected from the outstanding pool of candidates that apply to the Residency Program in Otolaryngology. Trainees can select preceptors with research interests that span a variety of disciplines including pharmacology, molecular biology, immunology, and human genetics. Two, 3- month protected research blocks are provided in the PGY-3 and PGY- 4 years to allow trainees to rotate through potential training laboratories. The PGY-5 and PGY-6 years will be spent entirely in the preceptor's basic science laboratory. During this protected research time, trainees will participate in a formal Research Methodology Training Program at the University of Pittsburgh (K30). Following the second laboratory year, trainees will complete their final year of clinical training (PGY-7) that will consist primarily of head and neck surgery. To attract the highest quality applicants, trainees will pursue a modified clinical training program that allows them to acquire subspecialty head and neck oncology clinical training during the 7-year training period so that additional, clinical fellowship training is not necessary. One new trainee will be admitted to our program each year. Trainees are encouraged to develop their own independent research program as they transition to junior faculty. The ultimate goal is for trainees to establish themselves in as academic environment not only as clinician researchers, but also as basic scientists.